phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Bebendo com o Inimigo/Transcrição
(A cena se abre no quintal da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher com Lawrence andando em direção a Phineas, Ferb e Buford) Lawrence: Oi meninos! Phineas: Oi pai! Lawrence: O que estão fazendo? Phineas: Contando ao Buford das cabines telefônicas. Buford: Eu é quem não caio nessa. Lawrence: Não Buford, elas existiram. Eram cubículos onde você poderia falar ao telefone sossegado. Phineas: É, e você colocava as fixas nelas para fazerem chamadas. Buford: Vocês estão me enlouquecendo! Lawrence: Falando em fixas, o que é isso aqui atrás da sua orelha? (passa a mão atrás da orelha de Phineas) É uma moeda! Buford: Como você fez isso? Lawrence: O mágico nunca revela os seus segredos. (Sai de cena) Buford: (para Phineas) Seu pai é mesmo cheio de truques. Phineas: Nem tanto. É que eu deixo uma porção de moedas atrás da orelha que ele gosta muito. Buford: Quer ver o que eu tenho atrás da orelha? Eu tenho outra orelha. Baljeet: Ilusão mental! Phineas: Que ideia é essa Baljeet? Baljeet: Ajudante de cena do Buford. Saca só! Ilusão mental! Phineas: Que legal! Você pode ser ajudante de cena de todos nós. Porque eu já sei o que nós vamos fazer hoje! Nós vamos dar um show de mágica. Epa... cadê o Ferb? (A cabeça de Buford vira-se para trás e revela que Ferb está no corpo de Buford) Buford: Tchará! Eu troquei de corpo com um boneco igual a mim, e o Ferb entrou nele quando vocês não estavam olhando. Baljeet: Ilusão mental! (Na Cafeteria Espuma Negra) Vanessa: (para Monty) Eu te conheço. Não foi você quem saiu voando do terraço do meu pai? Monty: Tem que ser mais específica, eu sai voando de muitos terraços. Vanessa: É sério? Monty: Não, só de um. É claro que eu lembro de você! É Vanessa Doofenshmirtz! Vanessa: E você é Monty Monograma. Monty: Isso aí. Vanessa: Será que é uma boa a gente ficar no mesmo ambiente? Você sabe que os nossos pais são inimigos declarados. Funcionário: Vocês vão querer o quê? Monty e Vanessa: Capuccino com chocolate em pó em cima e um bolinho de gengibre. Funcionário: Dois canudinhos, aposto. Monty: (para Vanessa) Aí, esquecendo que os nossos pais são inimigos declarados, quer tomar esse capuccino comigo? Vanessa: Claro, boa ideia. (No esconderijo de Perry) Major Monograma: Bom dia Agente P. Hoje estamos começando mais tarde. Nossas fontes apontam Doofenshmirtz a caminho do "Espuma Negra", a cafeteria badalada. Você tem que chegar lá antes dele e impedir que faça qualquer coisa, você sabe, nefasta. É que aprendi a falar "nefasta" hoje. (Quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher) Candace: Phineas e Ferb, que história é essa? Phineas: Nós vamos dar um show de mágica. Quer participar? Candace: Vou ligar agora pra mamãe. Phineas: É, a mamãe também pode participar. Buford: Um celular, perfeito. (pega o celular de Candace) Candace: Epa! Buford: Olha só o truque. (martela o celular) Voila! Um celular transformado em peças eletrônicas sortidas. Baljeet: Ilusão mental! Candace: Foi mesmo fascinante, agora me dá de volta. Buford: Isso não faz parte do truque. Candace: Ahh! Agora eu vou usar o telefone fixo. Buford: Telefone fixo? Usei no primeiro truque. (Na Cafeteria Espuma Negra) Monty: Muito legal a gente ter se encontrado. Imagine a caras dos nossos pais se vissem a gente aqui junto. Vanessa: (risos) Me admira muito seu pai não ter botado uma câmera em você. Monty: (risos) É. Cadê o "Estraga-Paquereitor" do seu pai? Vanessa: (risos) Está me paquerando? Monty: De leve. Vanessa: Pode ser. (Perry entra na cafeteria e se depara com Monty e Vanessa) Vanessa: É comum você tomar café com as filhas dos inimigos declarados do seu pai? Monty: Não, só das garotas cujo terraço eu pulei. Vanessa: Entendi. Já me sinto especial. Monty: É, eu não saio pulando de qualquer terraço assim. Vanessa: É claro que não. Monty: Você é exigente. Tem que ser de um prédio com um formato de... de uma... Vanessa: Cabela da Ilha de Páscoa? Monty: Caramba acertou! Pra que aquele formato? Vanessa: Eu não faço ideia. Espera um pouco, vou botar mais leite. (Anda até a mesa para pegar leite e se depara com Perry disfarçado) Vanessa: Perry, é você? Desculpa Perry. Eu agradeceria se não conta-se pro meu pai que eu tô aqui com o filho do inimigo declarado dele. O papo tá tão gostosa que eu não quero que ele estrague. Quebra o meu galho? (Perry balança a cabeça positivamente) Vanessa: Valeu, Perry. (Doofenshmirtz entra na cafeteria) Doofenshmirtz: (para si mesmo) Espuma Negra! A Vanessa diz que as pessoas mais descoladas da cidade veem aqui. Monty: Meu pai pensava que eu queria ser trapezista. Até que foi divertido, mas não era minha praia, sabe? Vanessa: Mesma coisa as maldades do meu pai... (Doofenshmirtz anda até o caixa e a voz de Vanessa desaparece) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, garçom! Posso te contar meu plano do mal? Meu inimigo não apareceu hoje e eu tenho que desabafar. Imaginei que como eu não vou chegar a lugar nenhum com a população de idade dos três estados, talvez eu me dê com a parcela mais jovem. Então contemple o Descolado-Inator! Bem, não dá exatamente pra ver porque está lá no carro, mas acredite, vale a pena ver. Primeiro eu vou sugar a moda desse lugar, já que essa é a cafeteria mais descolada da cidade. Depois, vou me banhar do astral concentrado e me transformar num cara tão legal que vocês, juventude descolada, não vão ter escolha, se não me seguir cegamente e me ajudar a dominar a Área dos Três Estados! Aliás, o Descolado-Inator é tão sinistro que só funciona com expressos. Então enche aí. Funcionário: (tira os fones de ouvidos) O que foi que disse, cara? Doofenshmirtz: Eu quero dez galões de galões de expresso. Funcionário: Só tenho essa xícara aí, xará. Doofenshmirtz: Uau! Jura? Funcionário: É expresso, meu chapa. Doofenshmirtz: (para si mesmo) Tá certo. Vejamos, é uma xícara de meio litro e eu preciso então de duas xícaras e um litro. É isso. (para o funcionário) Eu vou querer mais novecentas e noventa e nove, por favor. Funcionário: São seiscentas e quarenta e nove xícaras em dez galões, cara. Doofenshmirtz: (Do lado de fora abastecendo o Descolado-Inator) Vão ser muitas viagens. (No quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher as crianças começam o show de mágica) Phineas: Senhoras e senhores, preparem-se pra Ilusão Mental! A séculos os xamãs conjuraram magia para as suas tribos, e inúmeros mágicos fazem Hocus Pocus para as suas plateias. Baljeet: É uma ilusão mental! Phineas: Como é que a gente faz? Eu vou contar se guardarem o segredo. É. Um. Truque! (Aplausos e gritos da platéia) (Na Cafeteria Espuma Negra) Monty: O Carl tá na faculdade e daí? Programa os computadores mais sofisticados de rastreamento por satélite do mundo. Mas toda vez que eu tento ligar pro meu pai ele me desconecta. Não se entende nem com o telefone fixo. Vanessa: Você acha isso ruim? Toda vez que eu uso o microondas o Norm começa a cantar rap sem querer. (Música: Não Vão Nos Separar) Eu sei, você e eu, Nós somos diferentes, Não tento saber como você se sente. Podemos partilhar Um montão de sentimentos, Há tantas coisas pra nos unir nesses momentos. Nem o sol, nem a lua, nem outros planetas vão nos separar. Nem gansos flamejantes, nem manadas de búfalos vão nos separar. (Não vão nos separar) Nem fita adesiva, nem fibra de vidro Não vão nos separar. Um aparelho projetado para nos separar não vai nos separar. Doofenshmirtz: (para o funcionário) Encha mais uma aí. Será que eu posso usar o seu banheiro? Na prática eu não tomei nenhum café aqui, mas comprei várias xícaras e acho que só isso já basta. Eu tomei muito café hoje mais cedo. Heh, ah, eu falei demais. Já sei... ah é ali né? (escorrega até o banheiro na armadilha de Perry) Doofenshmirtz: (gritos) Vanessa: Então eu olho pra cima, e lá está ele na frente da escola toda pisando nos pés do outro time ao andar. Monty: Bom, pelo menos ele apareceu. Se eu ganhasse uma moeda toda vez que eu ouvisse "seu pai não pode vir porque está trabalhando". Mas eu acho que é mesmo tudo culpa do seu pai. Vanessa: E o que é você quer dizer com isso? Doofenshmirtz: (sai do banheiro escorregando e gritando) (para o funcionário) Acabou o papel. (No quintal dos Flynn-Flecther) Phineas: Pelo poder do encantamento e alguns passinhos de dança, eu e o Ferb conjuramos o demônio do brilho e apresentamos... Candace: Phineas, Ferb, vocês dois estão fritos! O que que é isso aqui? Me tirem daqui! (Na Cafeteria Espuma Negra) Doofenshmirtz: (põe a última xícara) Finito! (Doofenshmirtz leva o Descola-Inator para dentro da cafeteria) Doofenshmirtz: Agora, cuidado descolados, vocês vão ficar sem noção. Monty: Eu só quis dizer que o meu pai passa o tempo todo tentando impedir os planos do seu pai! Vanessa: Olha só, pois fique sabendo que o meu pai é um gênio incompreendido! Monty: Gênio? Três palavrinhas pra você "botões" "de" "auto-destruição"! Vanessa: E apesar de tudo isso lá está meu pai solto para fazer tudo de novo mais um dia! Hmm que bando de espiões eficientes, "seu major"! (Perry leva Monty e Vanessa para fora do estabelecimento) Monty: A rede de espiões do meu pai não é bancada por cheques de pensão alimentícia. Vanessa: Sabe que a rede de espiões dele não passa de um zoológico clandestino. Com chapéus. Doofenshmirtz: Deem adeus as suas reputações, antenados. (aciona o Descolado-Inator) Cliente Masculino 1: Aí eu disse pra ele: "fora da minha lista imitador"... (atingido pelo laser do Descolado-Inator) Você quer ver o meu nariz assobiar? Cliente Masculino 2: Aí, tá ligado? Tá tudo no meu blog. Eu blogo sobre blogs que blogam sobre outros blogs... (atingido pelo laser do Descolado-Inator junto com a Cliente Feminina 1) Cliente Feminina 1: Quer ouvir o sonho que eu tive com o meu gato? Cliente Masculino 3: Será que alguém me descola mais água orgânica? (atingido pelo laser do Descolado-Inator) Não consigo mais beber chá gelado, porque quando eu bebo chá eu fico meio zureta. (No quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher) Candace: Em fim luz do dia. Phineas e Ferb! (Carro de Linda e Lawrence para em frente a casa) É o carro da mamãe! Mãe! (Na Cafeteria Espuma Negra) Doofenshmirtz: Agora eu vou ativar o inator ao contrário e me atingir com toda antenação! (risos) (Perry empurra o Descolado-Inator fazendo com que ele atire o laser para cima e se destrua posteriormente) (Em frente a casa dos Flynn-Flecther) Candace: Phineas e Ferb construíram um show de mágica super perigoso no quintal! Tem que flagrar eles. (Linda e Lawrence são atingidos pelo laser do Descolado-Inator) Linda: É mesmo filha? Ainda nos flagras? Isso é tão começo de verão. Lawrence: Aí, tem um festival do Luciano Rigatoni na casa da arte. Linda: É, vamos. Candace: Mas a obra do Rigatoni é absolutamente ensossa. De mínima importância. Toda peça atrai a falta de interesse dele pelo assunto em questão! (Na Cafeteria Espuma Negra) Doofenshmirtz: Quer saber, Perry o Ornitorrinco, não foi nada legal da sua parte. (Perry tira seu chapéu de agente para revelar um chapéu com hélice) Doofenshmirtz: Um chapéu com helicezinha? Ah... tá bem, eu admito que é bem descolado. Clientes: Você é o cyber? Quer rabiscar o meu rascunho? Onde arranjou esse jaleco maneiro? Doofenshmirtz: Não! Não! Vocês são nerds, fiquem longe de mim! Eu não sou como vocês eu sou antenado, ou eu ia ser antenado se fosse atingido pelo inator que foi destruído. Você me paga Perry o Ornitorrinco! (Do lado de fora da Cafeteria Espuma Negra) Monty: Nossos pais devem ter razão. Não devíamos estar nem nos falando. Vanessa: É mesmo, foi um tremendo erro. Monty: Tchau! Vanessa: Tchau. Monty: Quer conversar outra hora? Vanessa: (dá um cartão para Monty) Me liga. (No quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher) Phineas: Senhoras e senhores, em nosso grand finale, fazemos tudo desaparecer! (Tudo desaparece) Platéia: Oooooh! Candace'': Phineas? E Ferb? (vê Perry) Aí está você Perry. (entra no quintal) Onde é que está? O que aconteceu? '''Membro da Platéia: Sumiu. Candace: Vocês dois. Phineas: O seu celular. (entrega o celular de Candace para ela) Candace: Tá inteirinho. O celular pode ter sido um truque fácil. Mas como fizeram tudo desaparecer? Ferb: O mágico nunca revela seus segredos. Candace: Esse foi meio clichê, Ferb. Concorda? (Cabeça de Ferb vira-se para trás revelando Baljeet dentro do manequim de Ferb) Baljeet: Ilusão mental! en: Sipping with the Enemy/Transcript Categoria:Transcrições